


Possession Is...

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder asks Skinner to do a very special favor.





	Possession Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Possession Is... by TQ

This is NC 17 material and if you are underage you should not be here.   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'em, in fact I don't own much, so don't sue. Please do not reproduce this story anywhere without the author's permission and do not distribute to any other lists either. Enjoy amongst yourselves, just keep the disclaimer and authorship intact.   
MSSS:- YES ATXC:- NO Gossamer:- NO  
Comments should be sent to   
My thanks to Elizabeth for being a beta-reader extraordinaire and to Marita for bringing us together. Elizabeth, for your humor while gently correcting pages of mistakes (that's for the other hellish M/S/S story that I am working on) I sing praises. All credit for the title of this story also goes to Elizabeth. Thank you KE for being an inspiration.  
Summary: Mulder asks Skinner to do a very special favor.

* * *

Possession Is... by TQ

8:45 PM Friendship Mall, Maryland

"Pssst, he's here again Nance," Trina nodded at the tall man browsing outside the jewelry shop.

Nanci Advers looked up from the display case she was arranging. Trina was right. That gorgeous guy was in front of her store again, just as he had been at different times during the past few hours. She'd noticed him when he first walked by. The store was empty and her gorgeous, bald man radar was fully functional. He was one fine specimen. She had drawn Trina's attention to him also and they'd wondered if he was jewelry shopping for some significant other. When he'd continued walking, Nanci sighed. Had she been on break she would have walked outside and struck up a conversation with him. About an hour later he'd paused in front of the store again. He was not carrying any packages and he stood for a few minutes looking thoughtfully at the store. Under other circumstances, she might have wondered if he was casing the store for a future burglary but Nanci knew, she just knew that his interest in the store was on behalf of himself. He probably wanted an ear pierced. He was a bit older than her usual male customers but she'd attended to ones like him before. Men who felt their youth slipping away and wanted to relive it. So first they got an earring , then dumped the wife and finally bought a Porsche.

The third time she saw him was when he came to the door and beckoned her to come outside. Goodness, he was even yummier up close. With a chirpy smile, she answered his question about men's watches. Not that he needed a new one, the one on his wrist was understated yet elegant. However, it gave her an opportunity to check his fingers. He was not wearing a ring and there wasn't that telltale lighter band on his ring finger. He seemed distracted but he'd returned her smile and listened to her recommendations with apparent interest. For a minute she thought she'd been wrong in her critique, but after a small silence the carefully worded question about ear piercing had her doing a touchdown dance in her head. She'd been disappointed when he'd walked away. Now here he was drifting by again and still not carrying a single package.

Walter Skinner was dithering. The assistant director of the FBI had just spent three hours in a mall on a winter's evening vacillating. The only benefit to his time spent here was that he could tell anyone how many steps it took to get from the Jewelry Pagoda to Gold's Jewelers with a detour past Anna's Accessories. He could also describe in detail what each display case at those stores was carrying and he knew the exact positioning of the small signs that said "Piercing Done Here". 

'How the hell do you get yourself into these positions, Walter?' He asked himself disgustedly. The answer was not long in coming -- because you're so in love with Fox that you would do anything to hold him. Although he suspected this request --should he fulfill it -- would prove something to Fox. The announcement that the mall would be closing in ten minutes startled him out of his reverie. The Jewelry Pagoda had no customers and the young woman who had answered his question earlier about piercing prices seemed sympathetic. 'Well if I don't do it now, I won't have the courage to do it another time.' He squared his shoulders and entered the store.

He made a beeline for Nanci. "Good evening, I was here earlier asking about piercing."

Nanci smiled brilliantly, if she played her cards right she might get a meal or more out of this. Older men were notoriously generous to younger women. "Yes sir, do you want your ears pierced?"

"Uh, no. Not exactly."

'Now, this is interesting,' the woman speculated, then added out loud, "Where exactly do you want pierced?" She'd heard it all before of course but somehow, this man, although he exuded a potent sexual magnetism struck her as being conservative.

"Could I talk to you in private about it?" Walter was embarrassed. He'd known this was going to be hard which is why the store he was in -- making a fool of himself -- was situated in a mall 80 miles into Maryland. He did not even want the procedure done anywhere in Virginia. 

Nanci flicked her co-worker a amused gleam then said, "Trina why don't you leave now, I'll lock up and take care of the gentleman." Trina smiled and gave her a thumbs up sign behind Walter's back.

Nanci gestured at the earring and ring cases near the door. "Why don't you take a look at what we stock and see if you find something that you'll want to wear. I'll start closing up."

Walter wandered over to the display case and stared blankly at the rows of earrings. Burning a hole in his pocket was the small velvet case containing a tiny gold circle. The store faded into the background as he remembered just why he was holding that box in his pocket. 

Fox had called him at the office two days ago on Tuesday evening. It was 5:30 and he was getting ready to leave.

"Walt, I have a problem."

He did not need this right now. He did not want Mulder to do anything to attract Cancerman's attention, "Where are you Mulder and what's the problem?"

"I am at home and I have a group of files that need your attention right away."

Walter weakened, taking care of files had become synonymous with getting together. Since they'd begun sleeping together, Fox had never ever asked him to come over to his place.

"Can I come by later," he temporized.

The husky tones gave him an erection immediately, "No, these files are hot and they need to be taken care of immediately."

Fox had made an overture and Walter knew how rare those were, so he was going to take him up on it.

He made it out of his office and across town in record time. Walter was knocking on his lover's door a few minutes after six. Fox opened the door. He was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt. The top two buttons were undone and Walter could not tell if he wore briefs under the shirt. His legs were bare. Walter had been half hard before, he was steel now. The apartment was dark. The only illumination came from the deepening twilight through the paired living room windows. Fox reached out and grasped Walter's tie in his fist. He tugged him into the apartment and crowded him keeping him standing on the threshold. Mulder stared directly into his eyes, leaned forward and kissed him. Walter dimly heard the door swing close to his right.

Fox kissed him again -- deep hypnotic kisses. He nibbled at his ear down to his neck, then returned to his lips, sucking on them, then sweeping inside his mouth to twine their tongues together. Walter grabbed Fox's hips through the shirt and held on. Meanwhile Fox unbuttoned his boss' wool pants and slid it over his buttocks. He slid his fingers under the waistband of his briefs and gently pulled it away from Walter's body and slowly dragged it down his thighs. And still those maddening kisses continued. Walter was a tactile man and he loved all the cuddling and petting that most men disdained. Mulder enjoyed touching him and he had turned the older man into an addict for his touch, constantly craving his next fix. Fox stopped kissing him long enough for Walter to realize he wanted to investigate his lover's erection. But Fox would not let him. When he reached out, the young agent smiled mischievously, "Nuuh, uuh! My turn first."

Fox knelt down and sucked the tip of Walter's erection. Sweetly, he mouthed the balls and licked at the curve of his groin but always he returned to the tip of the shaft, to swipe at the dribble of pre-ejaculate fluid that welled up continuously. Walter wanted to thrust into that warm wet mouth. Fuck, he needed it more than his next breath but Fox held him firmly and would not allow his lower body to pump forward. Walter settled for clenching his hands in his lover's hair.

The last thing he was able to do was talk coherently when Mulder licked his tip again and asked softly, "Do you love me?"

"Yeeesss," a long luscious lick.

"Are you mine?" a barely heard murmur.

"Yeeesss," a swirl just under the sensitive head of his cock.

"Will you do something for me?"

Dimly it occurred to Walter that Fox was training him. For every correct response, he was rewarded. "What?." Walter hands were in Fox's hair restlessly running his fingers through the springy darkness. 

Mulder did not answer right away and for the first time that evening opened his mouth engulfed almost the full length of cock. Walter was in ecstasy. He tried to pull Fox's head forward but he resisted and immediately stopped the suction. Walter got the message. He was not going to be able to encourage Fox to get him off any faster. He eased up the pressure on his lover's head and as a reward Fox sucked him deeply. He scraped his bottom teeth along the large penis in his mouth. After the upstroke he let it slip from his mouth and he started nibbling and licking it's length. He worked one finger between Walter's tightly clenched ass cheeks. Fox patiently began twisting his finger at the puckered entrance. 

"So what do you say Walter, will you do it." he murmured.

Walter had no idea what Fox was saying. His entire universe was defined by a trail of sensation... narrowed to wherever Fox put his mouth next and that finger moving provokingly at his hole.

"Sure, mmm, whatever, " Had he seen the wicked glint in Fox's eyes, Walter would never have given that answer so easily, but his agent's head was lowered and the younger man was sucking on his cock. 

Fox was pulling the cum to a central point from all over his body. The suction was incredible. His extraordinary lips were tight around the shaft and if Walter's brain functions were working he would be in awe at his skill. Fox finally worked the finger completely into his ass and Walter felt every muscle in his body, begin to contract. He was so close. Mulder had not released the pressure on his hips forcing him to stay motionless but his body had a mind of its own and vainly fought to thrust. The pressure built and consumed him and just when Walter thought he would die, Fox pressed inward and massaged his prostate with one long finger while drawing him even deeper into his mouth. 

"Fooooxxx." Walter's moan was anguished and he pumped his climax down the eager throat. 

When he was finished, Walter slid bonelessly down the wall to sit on the floor. A bemused grin crossed his features. 

"Damn Fox, that was incredible."

"I do try," the young man responded modestly sitting back on his heels and looking at the AD.

"Let me take care of you."

Mulder leaned forward on his hands and kissed Walter again. He tasted traces of his semen on Fox's tongue and he groaned softly.

"So Walter, the next time we make love you'll have it done." 

"Done, what?" Walter traced that intriguing lower lip.

"You promised."

Walter heard the smile in Mulder's voice and began to get suspicious. He remembered bits of the disjointed conversation he'd just had with his lover, "What did I promise?"

"Walter you already said yes," Fox bit his ear gently. 

Walter was becoming lost in sensation. 'What this man did to him!'

He mumbled "What'd I say yes to?" He was busy pulling, lifting Fox's shirt to expose the long lean cock. 

Fox breathed into his ear, "You promised to get pierced."

"What!" 

Fox rocked back on his knees, disengaging his cock from Walter's lax hands. "You promised me you'd get pierced."

'Was Mulder crazy as well as spooky?' Walter thought sourly. "Fox, I am the assistant director of the FBI. I cannot get my ear pierced. When that cigarette smoking bastard notices, he'll want to investigate why I did it and right now we don't need this."

Fox listened to his explanation patiently. "I know all that Walter. I said I wanted you to get pierced. I never said I wanted you to wear an earring. "

"Where ..." he trailed off.

Through his dress shirt, Fox placed his hand on Walter's chest. He rubbed at the left nipple. Fox smiled sweetly, that bone melting smile. "Right here, Walter, so you'll always think of me."

Walter did not notice the fierceness of the statement. He only heard the love. Damn, what could he say? Fox took his silence for agreement. 

Walter was sure, had he been opposed to the piercing, he could have rejected Fox's appeal. Certainly his actions later that evening did not indicate displeasure with the idea... not when he laid spreadeagled, face down on Fox's seldom used bed with his agent's long, lean cock invading him, sliding to the heart of his deepest desires. Did he protest then? Hell, no. He begged for more... a hoarse broken chant of the word please repeated continuously.

Just before he left, Fox kissed him lingeringly at the door. Walter joked nervously. "Isn't this where we started?" As soon as he had a moment, he would think about the changes this febrile spirit made to his life.

"I love you too, Walter," and Fox pressed the tiny blue box into his hand.

Which is why, Walter reminisced, he found himself trapped in a jewelry store two hours drive from his house at closing time with a young woman, old enough to be his daughter if he'd had one, staring at him as if he were the first drink of a long evening. 

Suddenly Walter wanted to be marked, to wear his lover's ring on his body. It didn't matter that only the two of them would know it was there. He knew in his mind that by doing so, he would be acknowledging Fox's claim to him.

"Did you see anything you liked?" A soft inviting question.

Walter took a deep breath, "I already have it." He pulled out the box.

Nanci took it from him. When she opened it, she saw the finely wrought circle of two coiled gold wires -- a lover's gift of ownership. The name of the store was on the cushioned inside lining. "Hmm," she murmured seeing her nascent hopes die. 'Exclusive store, very expensive and exquisite.'

She buried her disappointment, "So which one do you want pierced"

Walter smiled gratefully. She might be young, but she had tact. Without saying a word, he pressed his hand next to his heart.

The End


End file.
